I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and, more particularly, to a dead bolt type door lock.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known door locks and, many of these door locks are of the so-called dead bolt type. In a dead bolt lock, the lock mechanism is secured to the inside of the door on the side of the door opposite from its hinged side. A dead bolt is slidably mounted within the lock mechanism and, in its locking position, engages a keeper which is mounted on the door jamb.
These previously known dead bolt locks, however, have not proven wholly satisfactory in use. One disadvantage of these previously known dead bolt locks is that the security provided by the lock is limited to the structural integrity of the door jamb. Door jambs, however, are usually contructed of a relatively soft wood which can be easily broken by an intruder. As such, these previously known dead bolt locks have not provided adequate security against forced entry of the door.